


Careless Whispurrs

by Pinkie365



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Funfetti fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkie365/pseuds/Pinkie365
Summary: Have a cheesy serenade from one of my favorite RWBY ships :3More fluff cuz im a coward when it comes to writing true smut XD





	

"Nooooo! Not again!" Neon yelled as she lost another round of Kandi Krush. She flopped back down on her bed, tossing her scroll off the side to fall into a pile of laundry. She had tried that level at least ten times at this point, and it was getting frustrating. She turned to look at the clock on the nightstand, which showed her it was only 7:30PM.

"It is way too early to go to bed, but I'm sooooo bored!" Twitching her tail in annoyance, she got up and walked over to look out the window. Before she could make it to her destination, her scroll buzzed from the pile of dirty clothes on the side of the bed.

 _Finally! Something to do on a Furiday night!_ She thought as she looked at the phone and saw Flynt’s name pop up with a new text.

“Are you in the room right now?” she read the message out loud.

“Yup! Been here for hours meow!” Neon said out loud as she typed the response.

A moment passed and her scroll buzzed with a response.

“ ’Look out the window’ Huh? What is that supposed to mean?”

As she walked over to the window, she could faintly hear someone playing the trumpet. She opened her window and there was Flynt.

She smirked as she opened the window to hear the song better. As she recognized it, she rolled her eyes playfully as she leaned on the windowsill.

_Of course he would play THIS one…Careless Whispurrs was what it’s called right?_

She noticed something was off though. The Flynt outside was wearing a yellow tie and matching band around his hat, not his usual blue. _Wait. Why is one of his clones playing? Where is the real Flynt??_ She heard the door open and there he was. Flynt. _Her_ Flynt.

Neon felt herself blush as he reveled a bouquet of flowers and handed them to her. Without another word, she set the flowers down and pulled him into a kiss.  

“You dork…what’s the special occasion?” Neon asked.

“Nothing in _purr_ ticular. Just wanted to surprise my favorite girlfriend.” Flynt said as he pulled away from the embrace. They had been together long enough now that Neon’s...unique way of talking had rubbed off on him when they were alone.

“Come on,” he said, “I got us reservations at your favorite restaurant, and Kevin told me about a pretty good party going on nearby we can visit after.”

“Sure give me just one meowment!”

With a flash of her semblance, Neon was dressed in a short poofy cyan dress. Her usual tennis shoes and torn stockings replaced with a pair of pink pumps. She had also opted to wear her hair down, letting the orange mane flow down to her mid back.

Flynt held out his hand to take hers. “Shall we, nya lady?”


End file.
